From The Bottom Of My Heart
by Luntashi
Summary: hecho el 05/11/02 y publicado hoy 3/12/02 xDDD, facil mi pareja favorita de Slayers, Ame y MI Zel xDD**Lee Zelshadama!xDDDD


From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
  
"Never look back," we said  
  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind  
  
Where do I go?  
  
"Nunca mires atrás," dijimos ¿Cómo iba a saber que te extrañaría tanto? La soledad adelante, un vacío atrás ¿A donde ir?  
  
Ya nos vamos a separar de nuevo.no quiero en especial de él.se preguntaran. ¿Cómo? Si.siempre me trata con indiferencia, frialdad, etc..pero ¿saben? Zelgadiss puede ser muy dulce y comprensivo.solo que se siente inhumano por ser quimera.y saben.estoy arrepentida por haberlo juzgado a primera vista. -Zelgadiss!!!- -Mmm? -Fiuu.por fin te alcancé.caminas muy rápido.emm.bueno, yo solo quería darte esto.es para que.-me ruboricé al máximo- buenoo.es como una especie de promesa.me la tendrás que devolver cuando nos volvamos a ver. ¿si?-vi que dudaste un poco.luego respondiste tomando delicadamente mi brazalete mágico, lo guardaste en tu bolsillo y dijiste.: -Entonces.nos vemos pronto  
  
And you didn't hear  
  
All my joy through my tears  
  
All my hopes through my fears  
  
Did you now, still I miss you somehow  
  
Y no escuchaste mi alegría a través de mis lágrimas Todas mis esperanzas a través de mis miedos Sabías, de alguna manera todavía te extraño  
  
Ya volteado y marchado.lagrimas silenciosas y transparentes pasan por mis mejillas.te marchas con una parte mía.y por eso me alegro; tal vez lo hiciste por lastima a rechazar mi "oferta".pero tienes la promesa de volver a mi.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
  
'Til there was you  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto Una o Dos cosas que me gustaría que sepas Tú fuiste mi primer amor, fuiste mi verdadero amor Del primer beso a la última rosa Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto Incluso cuando pude encontrar a alguien nuevo Tú fuiste mi amor real, yo no conocía el amor Hasta que apareciste tú.... Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
  
Ahora puedo contar de todo corazón, de que eh tenido un amor verdadero, que no es interesado ni se deshará fácilmente en mi corazón por una rozada.yo pensaba que mi amor real iba a ser un príncipe.pero. ¿Qué más príncipe habrá del que yo amo?  
  
"Baby," I said, "please stay  
  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
  
We could have worked things out  
  
Taking time is what love's all about  
  
"Baby," Yo dije, "Por favor quédate". Dale a nuestro amor la oportunidad para un día más Hubiéramos podido hacer que las cosas funcionaran Darnos tiempo es parte mi amor  
  
Antes de que nuestros caminos se disolvieran, reuní y valor para proponerte una vez más que vinieras conmigo a Sailoon -Zelgadiss.-articule apenada -¿Si?-respondiste sin voltear a verme -Yo.me preguntaba si aceptarías esta vez venir con. Suspirastes desganado- Ya sabes la respuesta.  
  
But you put a dart  
  
Through my dreams through my heart  
  
And I'm back where I started again  
  
Never thought it would end  
  
Pero pusiste un dardo Entre mis sueños, Entre mi corazón Y otra vez estoy de vuelta donde empecé Nunca pensé que acabaría  
  
¡Rayos! ¿Porqué jamás aceptabas?, ¡jamás vas a encontrar esa cura por un maldito libro!, además si te sientes como humano eres humano.creo que él no entiende.que me enamoré de el.siendo como es.  
  
You promised yourself  
  
But to somebody else  
  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
  
Still I wish you were here  
  
Te prometiste, pero a alguien mas, Y lo pusiste perfectamente claro Todavía deseo que este aquí  
  
Pero.entiendo tu desesperación por "encontrarla" y se que te prometiste a ti mismo encontrarla, para ya no tener que ocultar tu rostro en una capucha para que nadie se "asuste" con tu rostro (bueno en realidad tu piel), y eso lo respeto.por eso no replico ni me molesto.solo esperar a que nos volvamos a unir en una aventura..  
  
"Never look back," we said  
  
How was I to know, I'd miss you so?   
  
"Nunca mires atrás," dijimos ¿Cómo iba a saber que te extrañaría tanto?  
  
Notas!!!!: Otro xD acabo de terminar "Solo otra vez" y ya terminé este.el mismo día!xD.dedicado a Todo Kinopi-clan, Darla *La mosca* y al q' lo lea n_n, Gracias por su atención!  
  
Artista: Britney Spears  
  
Byes!n_n  
  
05/11/02 


End file.
